Wild Kratts Autobot Adventure
by Adventures of me
Summary: In Jasper Nevada, The Kratt Bros cannot find a new creature, but when the see a "ghost" car, and follow it into a mountain cave-base the learn it is the base of the Autobots, including Optimus Prime. (Takes place between season 1 and 2 of Wild Kratts and the middle of season 2 of Transformers Prime.)
1. Chapter 1

**WILD KRATTS: AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Live action prologue

Chris Kratt: "He-ey we're here in North America's United States."

Martin Kratt: "In the city of Denver Colorado, In a dark sky paradise at night."

Chris: "Hey, it's us the Kratt Brothers, I'm Chris."

Martin: "And I'm Martin, and were wondering to figure out the question? Are we alone?"

Chris: "Scientists always wondered what life, or CREATURES could exist on other planets. Since WE exist on this planet studying creatures here on Earth, then they're must be extraterrestrial life on the rest of the planets in our galaxy and beyond!"

Martin: "Yeah, just in around 2005-ish, Scientists just found life on our neighboring planet, Mars. Just recently in June 2017, scientists announced that the curiosity rover detected boron, an essential ingredient for life on Earth for Mars. Such a finding along with previous discoveries that water may have been present on the ANCIENT Mars, Further supports the possible early habitability of gale crater on the planet."

Chris: But we're wondering what life could be on other planets too, so the question still remains: 'Are we alone?"

Martin: There a lot of fictional life out they're, you know fictional life in space in science fiction franchises and on TV. Here the hint, Here's alien life form Chris and I loved watching growing up. It's also a toy line, can you think what we're thinking?"

Chris: "Oh I think I know what their thinking!"

Chris and Martin: "Let's go!"

(The Boys go to a local toy store.)

Chris: "Here we are!"

Martin: "Let's go inside!"

(The Brothers search for what they're looking for.)

Chris: "Look bro, there it is"

Martin: Let's check it out!"

(The Brothers reach the certain aisle.)

Chris: "That's it! Transformers!"

Martin: "These Alien life-form creatures are large futuristic robots that can transform into vehicles like this one!

(Martin holds a toy of Smokescreen, as well as Chris holding a toy of Bumblebee.)

Chris: "Or this one, who can turn into a motorcycle!"

(Chris holding a toy of Arcee)

Martin: "And this one who can turn into a medical truck!"

(Martin Holding a toy of Ratchet)

Chris: But the most Famous Transformer of the transformers franchise….."

(Chris and Martin showing a box of a certain famous transformer….)

Chris and Martin: "Yes, Optimus Prime."

Martin: This Transformer, or rather Autobot, is the leader and head of his troop, the Autobots. Transforming into a Peterbilt truck, he has skills an courage and leadership to command his team to take down his foes, the Decepticons."

Chris: "Including his iconic nemesis, Megatron, the Decepticon's leader. He transforms into a war jet, cool huh? They all hail from the planet of Cybertron."

Chris and Martin walking out of the toy store.

Martin: "But we're still wondering, what life can we find up there. If only THOSE aliens existed."

Chris: "Imagine if we could transform like the Autobots can!"

Martin: "Imagine if we could save the world from the Decepticons with Autobot power!"

Chris and Martin: "WHAT IF!?"

(the boys transform into cartoon characters and run off!)


	2. Chapter 2

**WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Chapter 1

The Tortuga HQ was flying through the deserts of Jasper Nevada, and the Wild Kratts crew had just finished their latest mission.

"Well that was mission Accomplished." Announced zoologist, Martin Kratt.

"Yeah," said Chris Kratt, Martin's younger brother and fellow zoologist. "We got that young prairie dog in with his family in the den and now their safe and sound,

"Aww, Que lindo!" Gushed Aviva Corcovado, the head of the Wild Kratts crew alongside Chris and Martin.

"We did it! but without creature power!" Chris replied.

"The question is, how bout we take a break here in Nevada?" Said Koki, Aviva's sidekick and second-in-command, searching on the main computer. "I hear there is good spas here and Aviva and I could use some treatment."

"Yeah, what about you, dudes?" Aviva asked the brothers.

"Uhhhhh….." The Kratt brothers said trying not to be rude.

"Boys." The girls muttered and giggled.

Suddenly the Tortuga stopped flying, as pilot, Jimmy Z put it on hover mode.

"All right were here!" He said. As Chris and Martin put their creature power suits on and were ready for creature adventuring, Aviva stepped in behind.

"All right, Jimmy is going to fly the plane to a nearby town" Aviva said. "And that's when Koki and I will be heading to the spa. JZ will be in the Tortuga on lockdown stealth mode.

"Gotcha!" Chris said.

"You can text us on our Creature pods for some creature power so we could study the animal." Aviva continued, "But you're gonna have to wait 'til after the spa date, because us girls are gonna ENJOY OURSELVES! Right Koki?"

"You got it boss!" Koki replied back from inside the turtle shaped ship.

"Well, have a good creature mission! Hasta luego!"

"You too, later!" Said Martin, as he and Chris opened their parachutes to fly down to the desert from the Tortuga.

The Kratt Brothers were flying down through the desert, as they enjoyed themselves! Especially when they landed.

"All right, hope no villains today, you know Zach, Donita or Gourmand!" Martin said, "Let's creature adventuring!"

"Yeah they're a million creatures around these parts!" Said Chris. "Let's search."

After a long tie of a lot of Creature searching, The Kratt brothers were exhausted.

" *Pant* *Pant* NO new creatures!?" Panted Chris.

"Yeah, no new creatures! We need some creature power!" Martin whined.

Suddenly the brothers noticed blue shaded car speeding on the Desert grounds.

"Wow!" Said Chris, "A local let's go talk to him."

"Hmmm, okay!" Said Martin.

The boys assumed that there was someone in the car, but they found out something else, much to their surprise!

"Um hello, we're looking for rare or new creatures—Woah!" Said Chris, scared!

"Um Bro….If that car just moved…without a…person driving, then…There must be a ghost!." Martin shrieked.

"I know it might feel that way!" Chris replied. "But we gotta follow that car it's speeding away!"

"Oh…..then, let's activate pronghorn powers!" Said Martin.

"Good Idea dude!" Chris said, as he took a fallen pronghorn antler from his bag and touched it with Martin, and…..

"ACTIVATE PRONGHORN POWERS!"

With that, the Kratts turned digitally into slight robotic black and green pronghorn —which was Chris with his human face— and a blue and black pronghorn —which was Martin with his face.

"Let's dash!" The boys said and dashed out to follow the car, with speedy pronghorn powers!

The Brothers reached the "ghost car's" destination and were surprised when they saw….a secret metallic base in a mountain cave…?

"Bro, what IS this place this place?" Asked Chris?

"I….don't know!" Martin responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Chapter 2

Chris and Martin Kratt were amazed at the base's technology and were in awe but when they headed into the center of the base they noticed large giant antrophomorphic robots! Then they noticed the same car they saw outside transform into a mother robot. the Bots all acted humanoid, talking and acting civilized.

"Woah!" Martin whispered. "They transform into robots? They transform into robots?…..Awesome!"

"Yeah," Said Chris, "This IS amazing! We gotta let Aviva and Koki know!" He finished as he called Aviva on her creature pod!

"Hey Aviva!" He called Aviva.

"Como estas Chris, Martin!" Aviva said, "Koki and I were about to call you on my creature pod! We've checked out of the spa! We're back on the Tortuga with Jimmy! It's on Auto Pilot. Where ARE you guys?"

"Oh we'll tell you Veev!" Said Martin chiming in, "We'll show you in our creature pod!" He finished as he and Chris deactivated, and took this Creature pod away from his sight stretched his arm out and exposed the monitor to the whole base.

The brothers were sidetracked showing Aviva and her employees the base. the crew were in Awe!

"Ay Increible'" Aviva said as she and the others marveled at the base!

Martin scanned the base with HIS creature pod, as Chris read his scan on his pod.

"Hey, according to my brother's creature pod, this base was a Cold War missile silo before it became a base!" Chris explained.

"Guys," said Martin, "You gotta make it over here! We'll give you our coordinates." And that's what the Kratt in blue did on his creature pod.

"Gotcha!" Said Koki.

"We'll be on our way!" Aviva replied, and the call was done.

"Yep, what she said," Said Martin, as he and Chris put their creature pods in their pockets.

"Yep, the Tortuga crew should be here anytime now." Said Chris, but suddenly, a cranky voice came out from above.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" The voice one of the large bots styled as a robotic medic truck.

"Woah! Dude looks like this is the end for us bro!" Said Chris.

"Yeah! you've said it!" Shrieked Martin.

Just then, Aviva and her cohorts Koki and Jimmy then entered the base.

"Hola guys!" Aviva said coming in with her sidekicks, "We're here—Ayiayiayi! Whats going on!?"

Looks like that…..Woah…..Giant bot?…..are attacking our friends!?" Koki said, marveling at sight of the medic bot and getting annoyed at the same time!

"Whoah! Amazing! But anyways, we have to stop them!" Aviva ordered. "Jimmy stay over there in that corner. It's too dangerous, Koki and I'll take things from here."

"Gotcha!" Said Jimmy freakishly scared! "Righty-o!"

Aviva stepped up first.

"Don't worry we come in peace!" She said guessing the robot was good.

"What she said!" Said Koki, but Aviva shushed her.

"Oh…Well… I have to let Optimus know! After SOMEONE left the entrance open by 'mistake'!" The Medic bot fumed, turning to the bot that transformed from the car the Kratt Bros were chasing.

The other bot looked sheepishly.

The large Robots were having a private meeting in the base. There were intruders in form of the Wild Kratts, and the robots were unsure if the new humans in their secret base were good or bad.

"Hello humans!" said A deep middle aged good hearted voice came from the largest robot which resembled a Peterbilt truck. "Welcome to Autobot Outpost Omega One. I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. We came from the planet, Cybertron, to protect Earth's mankind from attack from the Decepticons especially the con's leader, the evil Megatron."

"Cool nice to meet you Optimus! Cool pad you got!" Said Martin.

"This is Ratchet, my medic," Optimus said introducing the medic bot.

"Bumblebee, my scout!" He said showing the crew a striped bot in yellow and black resembling a race car.

"Smokescreen," He said showing them the one Chris and Martin pursued in pronghorn power.

"Arcee," He said showing a smaller female blue gray and pink Autobot resembling a motorcycle.

"And lastly Bulkhead." He replied introducing the big bulky Autobot resembling a green and gray muscle SUV!

"Pleasure to meet you!" Said Bulkhead.

"Now with you five, Who are you and what brings you here to our secret base?" Optimus asked.

"Well, you probably never heard of us so we'll tell you!" Martin replied.

"I'm Chris Kratt." Said Chris.

"And I'm Martin Kratt." Said Martin. "And Together….."

"We're the Kratt Brothers!" The Boys said at once!

"Hola! Soy Aviva Corcovado," Aviva introduced, "And these are my associates, Koki and Jimmy Z."

"Hi." Said Koki.

"Howdy-O!" Jimmy greeted.

"And Together….." Said Chris.

"…We're The Wild Kratts!" the brothers and crew said at once!

"We're a team of two sibling Zoologists," Said Martin.

"And an engineer and her assistants." Aviva replied.

We Save all animals of every kind to the creature rescue!" Said Chris. "Especially from villains!"

"Like Zach Varmitech, our arch nemesis." Said Martin. "An evil inventor, he uses mecha machinery to use innocent creatures for his own purposes!"

"So Sick!" Gagged Aviva.

"And Donita Donata, making endangered species designs!" Said Chris.

"Don't forget Gaston Gourmand, for his endangered species set-to-be dishes!" Said Martin.

But they all get foiled, With creature power!" Said the Kratt Brothers at once.

"I'm liking this already!" Said Arcee.

"Like beating down deceptions." Said Bulkhead.

"And pray tell, what is this creature power?" Asked Ratchet.

"I'll explain it!" Aviva stated. "I'm responsible for that. The Kratt Bros. scan the creature they're studying to me on the Tortuga HQ —where I command and live alongside my fellow Wild Kratts—and I study the info of the animal on my computer and then…. voila! These babies come out of computer's slot. Creature Power disks!"

"We insert the disks in the paw Icon of our Creature power suits,in what we're wearing, touch the animal, press the paw icon of the suit and…" Said Martin as he and Chris did what they said.

"Activate Creature Powers!"

With that, Chris and Martin activated Bison powers!

"Pretty cool huh?" Said Chris.

"That is amazing!" Marveled Optimus.

"I'm liking the technology already!" Said Ratchet amazed in awe.

So…we're looking for Autobot powers!" Said Chris.

"Yeah, think you could help us and the crew for that?" Martin asked.

"Hmmm…I think we could have an alliance." Said Optimus.


	4. Chapter 4

**WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Chapter 3

Hearing this, three kids—Two teens —and one pre-teen kid we're entering the base. Unfortunately these three youngsters know the autobot's secret.

"I'm bored." said one of the teens, a Japanese punker girl, "I can't wait to hit here in the HQ and play some cool video games!"

"I'll just hit a book!" Said an tall Irish-American looking boy, who was the other teen.

"You and me both, Jack." Said the smart bespectacled half hispanic pre-teen wth the sweater vest, as the three kids entered the base looking at the camera button next to the steel sliding door entrance.

Meanwhile, in the base where the Wild Kratts and Autobots were giving introductions, Ratchet noticed on his futuristic tech monitor the tree kids outside.

"Aah, Optimus, I believe we have Jack, Miko and Raphael here in the base." He said.

"Hm, guess we are that friendly!" Said Smokescreen.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee just rolled their eyes.

As soon as Ratchet let the three kids in the base, they were in for a big surprise!

"All right Time for some gaming—WOAH!" Said the punker girl surprised! "The WILD KRATTS!?"

"OMG!" Said Jack Darby, the American boy. "I remember watching Zoboomafoo on PBS Kids with that Lemur but, when I was younger, But Chris and Martin Kratt are in THE AUTOBOTS BASE?!"

"Heh, Cool Bro, More fans!" Said Martin.

"Tell me guys, how did you found out about the Autobots base?" Asked the smart youngest kid.

Chris breathed in and explained.

"We saw a familiar car —with nobody in it, moving by itself, so we used pronghorn creature powers—in our creature power suits and pronghorn disks—followed the 'car' into this mountain and noticed them transform into a huge robot, based on the vehicle,alongside other large robots. introduced ourselves to them including Optimus Prime, their leader and…*phew* Here we are!"

"Wow amazing!" Said the smart boy. "I love your technology on the Tortuga HQ, where you live!"

"You're rockstars!" Said the punker.

"I prefer hip-hoppers!" Said Aviva.

The punker just rolled her eyes.

"Uh Miko, how'd you know about the Wild Kratts? You're from Japan." Jack explained to the punker.

"Uh, Hello! Dude, the team is international!" Said Miko Nakanadi, the Japanese punker.

"Oh yeah, right, forgot!"

"Anyways, Jack, Miko, Rafael, how about we introduce ourselves to these new humans?" Optimus asked.

"With pleasure," Said Chris, "You already know us, Chris and Martin Kratt!"

"But you don't know US in person yet." Added Aviva, meaning her and her sidekicks, "Hola! Soy Aviva Corcovado, and these are my assistants, Koki and Jimmy-Z."

"Howdy-do?" Greeted Jimmy.

"Hi!" Said Koki.

"Well hi, I'm Jack Darby!" Said Jack.

"I'm Miko Nakanadi, the REAL rockstar!" Said Miko as Aviva just rolled her eyes herself.

"And I'm Raphael Esquivel." the smart one also known as Raf replied. "And let me tell you, Aviva, Koki, your technology on your mechanical home base is amazing.

"One of my best inventions yet!" Aviva responded with pride.

"Mind if Jimmy and I give you three a tour of the Tortuga HQ?" Koki asked.

"Sure! Defenetley!" Said Raf. "Jack?" He asked.

"Too tired. rough day at school today." Jack replied.

"I'll pass. Not a fan of technology." Said Miko.

Aviva and Koki were slightly offended, but reluctantly ignored it.

"And The Brothers and I will stay here as I have an Idea about NEW creature power!" Aviva said marveling at the Autobots.


	5. Chapter 5

**WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Chapter 4

Up in the skies, in a black Jet, a skinny pale skinned brunette cladded in black, the Wild Kratts's archenemy, Zach Varmitech, the evil robotics inventor had his jet on auto pilot, while watching the Wild Kratts, in his monitor room. Looking at the Autobots, the inventor was amazed in awe.

"Aah the Wild Rats found a mountain cave with…ANTHROPOMORPHIC ROBOTS!?" He Marveled. "Amazing! If that 'car bot' blue and green boy followed in that cave base along with Quirkovado [Aviva] and the other Wild Rats in tow, I could control them as an army to stop the Wild Rats forever! Score! They're even better than my Zach Bots!"

The Zach Bots who were in the Jet with Zach looked at him confused.

"Uh Yeah, They are! You guys don't listen to me correctly! Just be glad I'm keeping you as well and don't tell the Wild Rats, Donita, Gourmand, or Dabio I'm being…ick….generous! Zach Bots, fly this Jet in stealth mode down to Jasper Nevada's mountain cave thingy, I have some robot people or whatever to kidnap!" He said, and with that he put on his stealth cloak on ready for his ploy.

Meanwhile, back on the Tortuga HQ, Koki and Jimmy were giving an excited Raf a tour of the mobile headquarters.

"The Tortuga is on stealth mode it should be somewhere here." Koki stated.

Jimmy was walking ahead until he bumped—HARD—into a certain invisible heave metal material.

"Uh, found it." Jimmy said fainting on the ground slightly unconscious.

"Hehee! Thanks Jimmy!" Said Koki as she used her mini gadget remote to make the Tortuga solid-looking again.

"Voila! let's go inside!" She said as Raf and JZ did what they were told.

Meanwhile inside, the tour began of course.

"Well this is the main computer," Said Koki, showing Raf a large computer in the ship. "Aviva, our boss here, runs not only the entire ship and this large computer, but calls the shots, alongside somewhat Chris and Martin, the creature experts."

"Heh, no wonder they're Zoologists." Said Raf.

"This is Aviva's inventing station. Here, Aviva—with MY assistance—makes the best inventions yet. Especially when she creates creature power disks for the Kratt Bro's creature power suits." Koki explained.

"This is MY computer station, where I find out what villains Zach Varmitech, the evil inventor, Donita Donata, the evil endangered species fashion designer, and endangered species chef Gaston Gourmand is up to plot to cause trouble for innocent animals." Koki said, showing Raf HER station.

"And Finally," Said Jimmy, "This is my teleporting station, where I, with MY controller here," He said showing his favorite controller, "Zap, Zap, Zap, any Creature Power Disks to the Bros in time!"

"Tip? Aviva invented every thing here including the Tortuga itself! Cool huh? And thats the tour!" Said Koki.

"As I said your Technology is amazing!" Raf squeed. "Now let's go back to the Autobot's HQ I wanna tell Jack—not Miko, she'll call me a geek-wad.

Gotcha! We gotta put this baby back on stealth mode!"

And as the three came out of the Tortuga that's what Koki did.


	6. Chapter 6

**WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Chapter 5

As Koki, Jimmy and Raf entered back in the Base from the re—stealth mode Tortuga, Aviva greeted her employees, and Raf.

"Hey guys you're back!" She said, "And just in time too! I have luckily brought my mobile invention kit and thought up a new cool creature power!"

"Oh I'm ready bro!" Said Martin.

"Me too dude!" Said Chris.

"That would be…..Autobot Creature power!" Aviva announced. "These alien-like robots are fascinating, I got to make a new creature power disk on these guys, so …. which Autobot wants to go first?"

"Ooh ooh! ME!" Said Smokescreen, raising his hand.

Bumblebee raised his hand too, but did his usual beeps, he didn't talk.

Chris and Martin scanned the two Autobots: Chris scanned Bumblebee and Martin scanned Smokescreen, as Aviva unfolded her metallic backpack thingy into a creature power disk maker and mini computer in one, after the Latina engineer pressed a button, as Chris tossed Aviva her Creature power suit to figure SHE want's in on this.

"Now let's get studying!" Aviva said. "Now, According to these scans, these Automats are from the planet of Cybertron. A planet far away from our galaxy. Fantastico Alien life forms. They are made of heavy metal and can transform into vehicles like Smokescreen, or flying vehicles. And they have special kind of liquid flowing in them like a special kind of…blood called energon."

With a few more adjustments, Aviva was done.

"Liso! The disk is done!" She said, "And gracias Chris, for the creature power suit. I'm also ready to activate autobot power! You read my mind!"

"Oh, I'm in on this!" Said Koki.

"Since I don't have a creature power suit, I'll play some video games with Miko over here!" Said Jimmy.

"Ooh you're on!" Said Miko as the two got set to play the video games installed in the base, while Aviva and Koki put their creature power suits on.

"Smokescreen, since you're a nice bot—no offense," Said Martin, "I'll touch and activate….you!"

"Oh yeah, I'll do the same to Bumblebee over here!" Said Chris.

"I took medical classes—and graduated, so I'll touch ol' Ratchet over here!" Said Koki.

"And since, I'm the head of this team, along with the Kratt Brothers, I'll touch….Optimus Prime!" Aviva replied.

"ACTIVATE AUTOBOT POWERS!" The four Wild Kratts members said after there inserted a disk in their paw shaped slot in their creature power suits and Aviva digitally morphing into a large purple and black autobot resembling a peterbilt truck with her human face. Koki, digitally morphing into a medium orange and black ambulance truck-like Autobot with her human face. Chris, doing the same, morphing into a green and black Autobot resembling a race car with his human face. And Martin digitally morphing into a blue regular car- like Autobot with his human face. Mike, Jack and Raf were amazed at this. But as he morphed, and got bigger he accidentally crashed Ratchet's Station and Tools and everything!

"*GASP*, HEY! I NEEDED THOSE!" The medic bot fumed in annoyance!"

"Whoops! Sorry, heh, heh, that was an accident!" Martin said sheepishly.

"Oh, ya think? Well If you want to make it up to me, then you will help me pick everything UP!"

"Sure, will do!" Said Martin, as his fellow Wild Kratts—now in autobot power—helped out.

Once everything was picked up, the new Autobots were ready to try their new creature power!

"I think I know how to transform now, I feel the need to do so! Heck, I got Autobot powers!" Said Chris in excitement!"

"Let's Transform everybody!" Said Martin, and that's what they did easily did. Aviva became a Peterbilt Truck, Koki became a ambulance truck, and the Kratts became cars.

"Vamos! Let's roll!" Aviva Announced.

"You mean, 'Autobots, transform and—" Said Bulkhead but he was given a glare by Arcee.

"Only Optimus says that!" She slowly growled through her teeth.

"Whoops! Sorry Aviva, Optimus."

"Esta bien!" Said Aviva.

"It's okay. Good luck new Autobots!" Said Optimus.

The Wild Kratts in Autobot power winked at Optimus as they "rolled out."

"And remember to stay in vehicle mode!" Ratchet called out.

"Gotcha!" Said Martin, as the new "recruits" left.

As the new vehicles left the base, Zach Varmitech, and his Zach Bots were ready for their plot.

"Sigh, that big metallic door is closed shut," Zach snarled. "Zach Bots, let's MELT these doors—"

But Zach cut off. The doors opened as the Wild Kratts crew rode out in Autobot power!

"Huh? Just more Vehicle robot thingies, well on matter. Guys, before the doors close, let's get inside!" He Announced.

Once Inside, Zach and HIS man made bots snuck in—stealth mode.

"All right, now, Zach Bots, I'll sneak on that platform over there and you put my new invention helmets which will grow big on their heads and control them, due to their Goliath size!" Zach whispered.

The Zach Bots did what they were told, as they— invisible— hovered over on each Autobot—Including Optimus!

"What the—" Snarled Ratchet.

"Hey!" Yiped Arcee.

While Jimmy and Miko stopped playing their game, with Jack and Raf watching, the three youngsters and the one cowardly adult was shocked to see what was going on—large helmets were going on each Autobot and were controlled by a certain someone.

"Eek! Ghosts!" Shrieked Miko.

"You're telling me!" Said Jimmy shivering!

"Relax guys there are no such things as ghosts!" Said Jack, "We should Figure this—"

"Aww don't worry losers It's just me…..Controlling these LARGE ROBOT THINGIES! Scared enough Kanyeezy?" Said a voice from a familiar stealth cloaked figure who revealed himself as the one and only Zach Varmitech!

"Gasp!" Said Jimmy shocked. "ZACH!….and it's Jimmy Z! Heh heh!"

Zach just rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Said Raf.

"Zach Varmitech!" Explained Jimmy, "Our Arch-nemesis, evil inventor who makes inventions for animals for his own purposes."

"Oh!" Said Jack. "Well they're called Autobots, they can't be treated under your control like this! They've got a job to do!" He said turning to Zach.

And I'm not afraid of you!" Said Miko, "Now that I can see who you are!"

"Well too bad they work for me now!" Zach taunted, "Zach Bots take these kids and 'Jamie' away. Auto Bots do your stuff." he finished using a remote to control them. But noticed more Autobots come in as he almost succeeded…


	7. Chapter 7

**WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Chapter 6

"LET THOSE BOTS GO, ZACH!" Said a familiar high pitched hispanic voice.

"You're too late Wild Rats!" Zach said, "You're just—WOAH!"

"As Zach THOUGHT he was succeeding, he saw blue, green, purple and orange Autobots. He studied these bots and quickly recognized their faces! It was the Wild Kratts in Autobot power!

"Oh Hey Wild …..guys It's too late for me! Looks like you have bot power—Aviva! He said. "Always ahead of me" He then muttered . "Then I'll get out go here and let these other bots better than my Zach Bots go and get out of your hair! Zach bots retreat!"

As Zach ordered his Zach Bots to undo what he ordered them to in the first place, by telling them to take the helmets off of the Autobot's head, the evil inventor ran off roaring, "This isn't over you Wild Rats!"

"That's Wild Kratts!" Said The Brothers!

As the Automats finally recovered from the hypnosis, no thanks to Zach, Optimus spoke first.

"What has happened?"

"Zach Varmitech has happened that's what!" Aviva answered.

Bumblebee just did his beeps.

"He said 'who.'" Said Raf translating.

"He understands him?—mumph!" Koki said but Aviva cut her off by covering her mouth with her hand. With that, Koki reluctantly kept quiet.

"He's kinda an mean whinny inventor we knew since Martin and I were freshmen in high school." Said Chris.

"A mean younger boy genius, back in our day who uses inventions for inventions for animals for his own purposes, to this very day!" Martin replied.

"He's older than me Koki and JZ. He and I go way back, not in a good way, and we knew each other in science camp."

"He's one of the villains we spoke about in the introduction." Said Martin.

"Man," Said Smokescreen, "He's almost like Megatron!"

"That's funny," Arcee sprang up "I hadn't seen anyone but I did felt someone or ghost put a helmet on my head."

"Hey me too!" Added Bulkhead.

"Me three!" Said Ratchet, as everyone agreed.

That's Because he used his invisibility cloak again." Jimmy whimpered.

Aviva just snarled.

"Well how does this Zach Varmitech look like?" Optimus asked.

"I'll tell you." Miko chimed in, "This Pale skinned guy with jet black hair, and dark circles under his green eyes. dressed in a black sweater and matching shoes and purple pants! boy he was creepy—and mean!"

"I'm liking your eyes already!…. Rockstar!" Said Aviva.

"Thanks, ….. Hip hopper." Said Miko.

"Anywho, I have his picture on a hologram on my creature pod!" Aviva said, "Here he is."

"I see…." said Optimus.

"You're right Smokescreen," Said Arcee, "He DOES look like that 'decepticreep!'"

"He's crafty as HECK!" Aviva replied, "Hopefully, he won't come back, especially when we have autobot power!" She said as the Autobot powered Wild Kratts bumped fists.

Meanwhile, on a ship similar to Zach's but in somewhere in space, in form of A ship called the Nemesis, a lot of other giant transforming robots—known as Decepticons —including their leader was watching Zach's failure against the Autobots through their futuristic monitor.

"Aah lord Megatron," Said the leaders medic, "I see someone almost victored against those Autobots!"

"Aah….I see…." Said Lord Megatron, the Decepticon's leader. "With OUR help, the Autobots don't have a chance! Decepticons To Earth, I have to make a new alliance."

With that the Decepticons did what their boss ordered.

Meanwhile, Zach, defeated and complaining, whined at his Zach Bots.

"Darn those Wild Rats and that Aviva 'Quirkovado' with her Creature Power Suits. And those brothers with 'living free and in the Wild! UGH! I was this close to getting them with my Autobot or whatever army. Those guys are ALWAYS ahead of me!" He whined. "Come on Zach Bots!"

Suddenly a large Walther P38 plane flew in and transformed into another…."Autobot."

"Oh I see your pain and i'm sure Knock-Out my medic and engineer would agree!" Said the bot to Zach!

"Aah Mommy!" Said Zach scared.

"Relax, I'm just here to help!" Said the grey metallic "Autobot" (not really) behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Chapter 7

"I know you're one of those Autobot thingies….." Zach whimpered, as he reached his jet.

"Hahahaahahaaa! Hardly! Trust me I am against them just like you are." The bot laughed. "Greetings, I am Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, not an Autobot as if I wanted to."

"Huh? Not like those guys?" Zach wondered.

"No, we Decepticons are evil to conquer this world of Earth as we know it and to squash these Auto Bots including Optimus Prime, their leader—my main adversary! And I've been watching you. Your inventions are amazing. Mind controlling these Autobots. That's Ingenious!"

"Hmmm, aah I'm liking you already Megatron, together we could stop the Wild Rats AKA the wild… ugh…Kratts—ick, including MY sworn nemesis, Aviva 'Quirkovado' AKA…..Corcovado….*sigh*! And the Kratt Brothers! Zach Varmitech, at your service!"

"Then It's a deal, Knock out up there will transport you and your jet up to my warship the Nemesis and we'll plot our scheme."

"Deal" Zach agreed as He, his Zach Bots and jet were transported in the Nemesis as promised thanks to Megatron's hench-con Knock-Out. Megatron transformed into jet mode and flew up there.

Later up in the Nemesis, Zach was amazed at the technology, and the evil large bots that could be on his side as well as they were already on Megatron's side.

"Hello Decepticons, This is Zach Varmitech, an evil inventor with a grudge against his enemies, which I feel against the Team Prime and/or the Autobots." Megatron announced.

Zach just Squeed.

"We will redo Zach's scheme to squash these Autobots with his mind control helmets especially on the the Wild Kratts crew who are in Autobot power. As you know we've seen everything before we picked up Zach here. According to him, the Wild Kratts we're measly humans before they used technology for Autobot creature power! Now we can get back at them for this. Are you with me?!"

All the deceptions including Knock-Out, Airachnid and others—a whole army of cons agreed.

"Perfect! Muahahahahhaahahahaaahhhh!" Laughed the Con's leader sinisterly as Zach cackled along!

"Now, Zach bots to my inventing station, on the jet!" Announced Zach as he hoped on one of his man-made bots and headed for his jet parked inside the much larger Nemesis and went to show Megatron his mind control helmets. When Zach came back from his jet to show the Cons his invention along with his Zach Bots, Megatron decided for a test subject.

"All right, I'll need a deceptcion volenteer for this Invention. As much as I'd love to crush any one of you, I won't….reluctantly so I choose you. Step up." Megatron said as he pointed to the Decepticon in the Back row crowd of Cons.

The Con came and stepped up and was the guinea pig for the invention.

"Zach Bot, you know what to do!" Zach said, as the Zach Bot looked confused.

"Sigh, enlarge the helmet by pressing the button, and put the helmet on the Deception!" The villain said in annoyance.

"Welcome to my world with Starscream." Megatron agreed, as Zach agreed back.

With that, one of Zach's Zach-Bots did as he was told. With that the Zach-Bot pressed a button which enlarged the helmet. Zach pressed a control button and the Con did what Zach controlled. With that, Megatron was amazed, and impressed.

Ooh Pleasure! Optimus and 'Team not-so-Prime' shall be under that control. Zach, you and I shall make a perfect team!" Megatron said. "And The Wild Kratts'll be next in autobot power!"

"Thank you Megatron," Zach responded. " Zach-Bot, you can free that Dicepticon now."

And the bot did what it's master said.

"All right Decepticons, let's make a call to Team Prime….." Megatron ordered as they headed the Nemesis to Antarctica…

Meanwhile, back at Autobot Outpost Omega one, Team Prime and the Wild Kratts along with Jack, Miko and Raf were ready to say good bye to each other. until…

"Optimus," said Ratchet, "We have a call from…..Megatron! In Antarctica!"

"Put him on." Optimus ordered and Ratchet did what he was told.

"Muahahahahahahaa!" Hello Optimus, I see you and Team prime and the Wild Kratts have encountered Their old arch nemesis who is mow my new alliance!" Megatron Said. "Come out and step up, Zach!"

"Oh no!" Said Aviva, "Don't tell me it's—-"

Aaahahahahahahahaaa! Ooh it IS Miss Quirkovado, Wild Rats!" Said Zach coming in to the monitor.

Everyone gasped! "ZACH!" The Wild Kratts said annoyed.

"Thats right! I told you this wasn't over guys!"

"Zach, what gives?" Martin asked.

"THE Autobots are under OUR control—under the control of Megatron and ME!"

Suddenly with Zach's older unused invention the TV Hypnosis Gadget used through the monitor, and since the Wild Kratts already deactivated, only the REAL Autobots were hypnotized and and created a ground bridge to Antarctica. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh no the Autobots are under that Megatron guy and Zach's control!" Said Aviva.

"Zach's kinda gotten to far." Said Chris.

"Guys! Are you Okay?" Said Martin.

What's wrong Arcee? it's us!" Said Jack.

"Bee, It's us the wild Kratts and Jack Miko—and ME, Raf!" Said Raf.

"Bulk, snap out of it guys" said Miko, as she ran out as Jack tried to stop her but it was too late, Miko, was too fast as she reached Bulkhead and the Muscle Car picked her up and threw her back to where she was.

"It's no use, The Autobots are deep in hypnosis." Said Koki.

"Smokescreen was right, that guy IS like Megatron!" Miko said annoyed, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Guys, we need to reactivate," Said Chris.

"Yeah, let's race and touch those Autobots again!" Said Martin, as he Chris, Aviva and Koki, ran up to Optimus, Ratchet, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee—not Arcee nor Bulkhead and quickly reactivated to their counterparts, way before the groundbridge disappeared.

"Koki, you stay with Jimmy and the kids, It's too dangerous!" Ordered Aviva to Koki.

"On it boss!" Saluted Koki, heading back from the ground bridge, knowing she was good at computers as Chris, Martin and Aviva went to stop Megatron and Zach.

"Good luck guys!" Said Jack.

"Thanks!" The Kratt Bros replied back.

"Adios!" Aviva said, as the ground bridge disappeared with her, and the Kratt Bros in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Chapter 8

As the Aviva, Chris and Martin reached the other side of the ground bridge, in Antarctica.

"Well we're here!" Said Aviva.

"Cant' believe Gourmand escaped here, during the raptor roundup adventure!" Said Martin.

"Look there, it's Megatron and Zach, and he his hench bots has the Automats under his control!" Said Chris.

As Zach and Megatron noticed Aviva and the Kratt Brothers—in Autobot power, the two clapped slowly.

"Ahhh thank you Wild Rats! You fell into our trap!" Zach replied.

"Wait aren't there four of you?" Megatron snarled confused. "Where is the colored one?"

"*Sigh,* well racist," Answered Aviva, "I ordered KOKI to stay put with Jimmy and the kids Jack, Raf and Miko, because it's too dangerous. Plus, I am the boss of the Wild Kratts crew, along with these two brothers here, that's also why!"

"I see." Megatron agreed.

"Anyways guys, You Wild Rats will be next! Zach-Bots, you know what to do, put the mind control helmets on the do-gooders!"

"No way Zach!" Chris said as he started to smash the Zach-Bots and helmets coming their way. Martin and Aviva started to join along.

"Let's get smashing some Earth metal!" Said Aviva.

"Right beside you!" Martin agreed the three got to the real Autobots and smashed the mind control helmet off of them.

"Nooooo!" Wailed Zach as his and Megatron's plan were foiled!

As soon as the the real Autobots recovered, Optimus got up, as his hand transformed into a blaster gun and gave Megatron a warning.

"Megatron, first and only warning." He said.

"Grrrrr…ZAAACH! YOU IDIOT," Megatron roared. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOUR DOING! Turns out I was Wrong about you, you're WORSE than Starscream! YOU FORGOT TO HYPNOTIZE THOSE WILD KRATTS IN AUTOBOT POWERRRR!"

"Oh, …. oops forgot!" Zach said Sheepishly.

"Oh you THINK? DECEPTICONS, Take Zach here to the table! —The Dicepting table!"

An army of Decepticons came out to do so as they did Chris Martin and Aviva coudnt believe this, and gasped—-hard!

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU WILD RATS!" Zach bellowed, being carried away.

"That's Wild Kr—" The Kratt Bros

"—-Wait, should we help him?" Martin asked.

"…..Hm, no." Said Aviva, "….But we must, COME ON!"

So, Chris, Martin and Aviva dashed and smashed all those Dicepticons, as as well as Aviva activated Optimus, so SHE was the strongest. Soon they were able to rescue Zach from the Nemests and the Deception, Knock out.

Seeing this, Megatron was about to attack but he realized it was now three against one.

"Grrrrr…. perhaps Another Day, Optimus! Mwahahhahahahahaaaaah!" He laughed as he ran back in the Nemesis with the rest of his army, threw Zach's Jet out the ship, flew off and disappeared into the sky!

"Now you learned your lesson, Zach?" Said Chris, with a smug smile.

"Wait for it…." Said Aviva.

"Uh, yeah, until we meet again you Wild Rats! Ahhhahahahahahahaahaaaa!"

Chris and Martin exchange exchange looks the called out back to Zach as he got in his Jet and flew away from the Antarctic. the Brothers looked up at the sky.

"That's Wild Kratts!" They said back.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, on Autobot Outpost Omega One, the Wild Kratts, who deactivated, were ready to exchange goodbyes with the Autobots and Human kids.

"Well, that's mission accomplished," Said Chris. "We've stopped Zach from helping Megatron use hypnosis helmets to brainwash the Autobots."

"And he didn't have a chance of Brainwashing US!" Aviva replied.

"Well It's time for us to go." Said Martin, with sorrow.

"And we were just getting to know you." Said Miko.

"Yeah, i'm sorry this has to be, but we've job to do that studying Creature Power of animals." Said Chris.

"You humans, have been wonderful allies," Said Optimus, "Autobot or no Autobot. But know this, our species must be a secret. You must not tell ANYONE about our kind."

"Optimus you have our word." Said Martin.

"Yeah, your secret is safe with US!" Agreed Chris.

"Thank you and good luck." Optimus replied as everyone exchanged good byes.

The Crew ran for the Tortuga, hopped on an flew away for their next adventure.

Yep Living Free and on Earth saving mankind from Dicepticons!" Said Martin.

** THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

** WILD KRATTS AUTOBOT ADVENTURE**

Live action ending

The Kratt Bros are in a field at night.

Chris: The Autobot have a lot of power they're we've used to watch these shows back in our teens in the 80's"

Martin: Yeah, some of these space bots can even transform into a large microscope.

Chris: There are some DINO bots , Cybertronians that transform into robotic Dinosaurs. Grimlock the leader can breathe fire, like a dragon.

Martin: "The Transformers have a heart too like a humans or any Earth creature but called a spark."

Chris: "These Autobots along with the Dicepticons, come from Cybertron a metallic planet in a galaxy FAR from ours. With the city of Icaon, home of the Autobot elders such as Optimus prime himself. Tarn is the second largest city of Cybertron and hometown of Megatron.

Martin: But in reality, scientists are still looking for real space life out there but so far they've never had success. They've found nothing but orange-colored blueberry like substances. Just no luck. So until they find some alien life—we've better go searching for EARTH creatures!

Chris: "Oh I'm with you Bro, let's go.

"Martin: Keep on creature adventuring!"

Chris: "We'll see you on the Creature trail!"


End file.
